


The adventures of Morty Sanchez and Rick Smith!

by 0hxney0



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Adult Morty, First work - Freeform, Switched Roles, Underage Drinking, alcohol abuse/alchoholism, based of script with a bit of altering, rick is a fuck boi, teenager rick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:34:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24656170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0hxney0/pseuds/0hxney0
Summary: A reality where Rick and Morty are switched.
Relationships: rick sanchez/diane sanchez (implied)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	The adventures of Morty Sanchez and Rick Smith!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I hope you enjoy this fic! It's a reality where Rick and Morty are switched! This prompt is inspired by art i saw on Pinterest!: https://pin.it/6ZlfGFg https://pin.it/7FdFpRW https://pin.it/640mvH6 https://pin.it/76r1SFa https://pin.it/1m7X0u1 and anyways, I hope you enjoy this!

Morty opens the door to Rick's room and stumbles in drunkenly while turning on the lights.  
"M- Rick! C—come on. Jus'... you gotta come with me.

"Ugh, Grandpa Morty, what do you want?" Rick replied angrily

"S-stop being a bb–bitch, I have a sur—UrrP-rise for you!" Morty Replied while sitting on Rick's bed.

"J–Jesus Christ... Alright what do you want? If it's not important I wanna go back to sLEe—" Rick was interrupted by Morty dragging Ricks ankles out of bed.

"Morty! Let me go! OwW—"

"We gotta go, gotta get outta here, come on. Got a surprise for you Rick!"

Morty dragged Rick into his space ship.

"What do you think of this... ufo Rick? I-It's just like out of a m-movie ain't it!"

"Yeah, Morty... Real cool..Is this the 'surprise'?" Rick made quotation marks when he said surprise.

"R-Rick I had to... I had to do it. I had— I had to— I had to make a bomb, Morty. I had to create a bomb."

"A bomb?! what are you planning on doing with it?"  
"I-I'm gonna drop it down there just get a whole fresh start, Rick. Create a whole fresh start Rick."

"That's absolutely crazy!" Rick spat back

"C-Come on, Rick! Just take it easy. You're a ladies man right? Now, we're gonna go pick up your little friend Diane."

"Diane?! From my biology class?!"

"When I drop the bomb you know, I want you to have someone one to u-uhh, repopulate humanity y'know? I'm gonna make it like a new Adam and Eve, and you're gonna be Adam."

"Jesus christ..." Rick massaged his temples.

"And Diane's gonna be Eve."

"Morty you've lost your marbles!"

"S-so, that's the surprise, Rick."

"You can't Morty! Diane has—has a reputation as a player what if—"

"I-I get what you're trying to say, Rick. Listen, I'm not...You don't got... Y-you don’t gotta worry about me trying to try anything with Diane y'know? I'm not that kind of guy, Rick."

"What are you talking about, Morty?"

"You-you don't have to worry about me getting with Diane or anything. Sh-sh-she— she, she, she's all for you, Rick! Rick and Diane, repopulating the Earth!" Morty took a swig of his flask.

"I don't care about her Morty! Y-Yyyyyyyyyyou—!" Rick tried to get the words out of his mouth.

"You know what, Rick You're right. Let's forget the girl altogether. She, she's like you said- a player anyways."Morty threw his flask behind him and armed the neutrino bomb.

Rick unbuckled his seat belt. "No-no more Morty! that's it, Morty. I'm taking charge." Rick tried to tackle Morty for the wheel.  
"G-Get off of me, Rick!"  
"You're too drunk to think! I'm put—I’m, I'm, I'm, I'm puttin’... I-I’m, I’m, I’m not gonna stand around like some sort of dumb... dumb person and just le-let you ruin the whole world!"  
"Ugh, come on! What’s gotten into you? If you love Earth so much why don’t you make out with it, marry it and have fucking kids? "What are you, crazy? " "Alright, alright, Rick, Jesus christ p-put on some pants-" Morty pushed Rick off him.  
"Alright. I'll-I'll land. I'll land. I'll land. I'll land the thing. I’ll land the thing. Big tough guy all of a sudden.."

Morty opened the door for only a mountain of bottled came crashing down. "We'll park it right here, Rick. Right here on the side of the ree... road here."

"Thank you... ugh."

"You know what? That was all a test, Rick Just an elaborate test to make you more assertive. Not like you already have enough..."

"Are you fucking serious?"  
"Sure. Why not? I don’t know, You're a good kid Ricc—" Morty suddenly passed out on the blanket of empty alcohol bottles.

"Neutrino Bomb armed."  
"Shit..."

Morty and Rick were now back home, eating breakfast.  
"I see there's a new episode of that singing show tonight. Who do you guys think is gonna be the best singer?" Jerry says bluntly.  
Suddenly, Rick falls asleep at the table, smashing his face into his plate.  
"Oh my God, his head is in his food. I'm going to puke." Summer said, not looking away from her phone.

"Rick, are you getting sick?" Beth said concerned.  
"sigh— I told you not to stay up all night on your phone! If this keeps happening I'll have to—"  
"I-I wasn't on my phone, mom. I just I didn't get a lot of sleep last night. Maybe my dreams were just too loud or something?"

"Or maybe you were out all night again with Grandpa Morty~" Summer said cheekily.  
"Excuse me?" Jerry questioned Morty.  
"Dad?" Beth looked at Morty.  
"What, so everyone's supposed to sleep every single night? Night literally makes half of all time you know."Morty mumbled between bites of his pancakes.  
"Damn it, Morty!" Jerry said, standing up."  
"Jerry!"  
"Beth!"  
"Oh my god, my parents are so loud, I want to die."  
"Summer, there is no god. Mm- You gotta rip that band-aid off now. You'll thank me later." Morty said, not taking his eyes off his precious pancakes.  
Jerry glared at Morty. "Okay, with all due respect, Morty— what am I talking about? What respect is due? How is my son supposed to pass his classes if you keep dragging him off for high-concept Sci-Fi rigamarole?"  
"Listen, 'Jerry.' I-I-I don't want to overstep my bounds or anything. It's your house. It's your world. You're a real Julius Caesar but I'll tell you something—tell you how I feel about school, Jerry. It's a waste of time and energy.. Buncha people running around, bumping into each other. G-guy up front says, "two plus two." The people in the back say, "four." Then the—then the bell rings, and they give you a carton of milk and a piece of paper that says you can go take a dump or something. I mean, it's not a place for smart people, Jerry. And I know that's not a popular opinion, but it's my two cents on the issue." Morty wiped his mouth and gets up, stopping behind Beth and putting a hand on her shoulder. "This was a good breakfast, Beth. You really made the crap out of those eggs. I wish your mother was here to eat them." Morty gives Beth a kiss and walks away.  
"Oh, dad…" Beth happily cried.  
"What? For real?" Jerry stormed off.

Rick is now in school, hardly paying attention in class  
"Alright, now, everybody get settled. Get away from the windows!" Mr. Goldenfold announced. "Now, look, we're gonna be dealing with some real serious stuff today. You might have heard of it. It's called math? And without it, none of us would even exist, so let's jump right in. Two plus two."  
"four" Ricks classmates answered.  
Rick was relaxed in his chair, and had eye glasses on. Behind them, he was fast asleep.  
"Five plus five."  
"Ten."  
"Zzzzz.." Rick snored.  
"Okay, good. It's time for the quiz."  
"Awwwwww." The class whined  
"Yeah, you know what?! Aw, too bad! Tough! First row, take one. Pass it back for me. The stakes are high in this room."  
"mmm! I-I'm up.." Rick stares at the quiz; what kind of bullshit were they teaching them?  
"There's crucial things happening here every day. People getting smarter. Some of y'all getting dumber. Some of y'all ain't gonna see 3:00."  
Rick finished the quiz in a literal second, and left his quiz on Mr. Goldenfold's desk while walking out to the hall.  
"Well, well, well." Rick heard a voice from behind him.  
"Uh, morning, Frank." Rick rolls his eyes.  
"Morning"? What was what is that supposed to mean? You making fun of me? Are you trying to say my family's poor?" Frank takes out a pocket knife and points it at Rick's neck.  
"geez, Frank. I don't know if a knife is necessary. W-what the fuck is your deal?  
"You telling me how to bully now? Big mistake, Rick. and now I'm gonna cut you, 'cause my family's rich." Frank suddenly freezes and Morty appeared behind him.  
"There you are, Rick! Look, so um.. I got an errand to run in a whole different dimension. I need an extra pair of hands."  
"Thank god, I never thought I'd be happier for going on an adventure with you!" Rick beamed.  
"Wow, no conflict, sur-UuRp-rising. Come on, Rick! It'll be fun!" Morty opens a portal on the floor and him and Rick jumped in.

Summer comes by, seeing Frank's frozen body  
"Oh, my God. I'm about to walk past Frank Palicky. This is the story we'll be telling our children." Summer thinks.  
"Hi, Frank." Summer tries to flirt with Frank but all of a sudden his body shattered into pieces.  
"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!" Summer screamed.

"Scalpel." Beth let her hand out for her assistant to hand her the scalpel.  
"Scalpel." He handed Beth the scalpel.  
Jerry suddenly enters the room.  
"Knock, knock."  
"Uh..Jerry?"  
"My manager gave me an hour for lunch, and I thought, "hey, why not swing by where your wife works?" Jerry said smoothly, a high pitched beep now entering the atmosphere."  
"We're losing him..Okay, he's back."  
"Jerry, please tell me you're here for an incredibly urgent reason." Beth said, readjusting the horses organs.  
"Well, it's lunch. I mean, it's one of three meals that have existed for millennia." Jerry said, another high pitched beep entering the atmosphere.  
"Losing him. Stabilized." Beth readjusted the horses organs again.  
"Okay, I only ask, Jerry, because, as you know, my job involves performing heart surgery."  
"Well, yeah, on horses." Scoffs Jerry.  
"Excuse me?" Beth said, offended.  
"Okay, Let's not rehash that fight. I sense that you're busy and will now be on my way.. Whoa! What is this on the floor? Some kind of literature for a really nice-looking nursing home. Hey, honey, crazy idea bad pitch let's put your dad here. Let's put your dad in a nursing home." Jerry pointed at the pamphlet and another high pitched beep entered their ears.  
"We're losing him!"  
"Hey, Tom! We know when we're losing him. WE CAN HEAR THE BEEPS!" Beth yells at 'Tom'

Morty and Rick were now in an alleyway.  
"There she is. All right. Come on, Rick Let's go!"  
"Fuck yeah!" Rick entered the portal with haste, Morty soon following after him.  
"Woahhh, Morty, where are we?" Rick said, amazed.  
"It's Dimension 35-C, and it's got the perfect climate conditions for a special type of tree, Rick called a Mega Tree, and there's fruit in those trees, and there's seeds in those fruits. I'm talking about Mega Seeds. They're they're incredibly powerful, and I need them to help me with my research, Rick!"  
"That's awesome Morty! I'm-Just— what if something attacks us?!"  
"I know that new situations can be intimidating. You're looking around, and it's all scary and different, but, you know, m-meeting them head on, charging right into them like a bull that's how we grow as people. I'm no stranger to scary situations. I deal with them all the time. Now, if you just stick with me, Rick, we're gonna be—" Morty looked behind them to see a giant alien.  
"HOLY CRAP, RICK RUN!!!" The alien starts chasing them.  
"I-I've never seen that thing before in my life. I don't even know what the hell it is! We got to get out of here, Rick! It's gonna kill us! We're gonna die! We're gonna die, Rick!"  
[Time skip heheh]  
"Oh, Rick take a deep breath. Breathe that breathe that fresh air in, Rick. Y-you smell that? That's the smell of adventure, Rick!" Morty says, reaching his arms into the air.  
"That was traumatizing...Shouldn't I be back at school by now?"  
"Are you joking me? I mean, look at all the crazy crap surrounding us. Look at that thing right there. What the hell is that thing? You think you're gonna see that kind of thing at school? Look at it just lumbering around. It defies all logic, that thing." Morty shakes Rick by the shoulders playfully.  
"Yeah, Morty, I get it. We're surrounded by monsters. That's kind of the reason why I want to leave, the unknown is a bit scary." Rick says, shrugging.  
"Ta-ta-ta-ta-ta-ta. Rick, you see this? You see what we just stumbled upon, Rick? Any idea what that is down there?"

Rick rolled his eyes. "The mega trees?"  
"That's right, Rick the mega trees with the mega fruit on them and that's what I'm talking about, Rick That's where my seeds are. If we would have done what you wanted, I would have never have found them, because you're so in love with school." Morty took a swig of his flask.  
"All right, all right. So, what's so special about these seeds, anyways?"  
"You ask a lot of questions, Rick Not very charismatic. Y-you were literally jumping for—uRrP joy to get out of school.." Morty gave Rick some shoes and Rick put them on and turned them on.  
"Just take these shoes, Rick. They're special grappling shoes. When you're wearing these things, these babies, you can basically just walk on any surface you want, Rick up, down, below, turn around to the left. These things really bring it all together." Morty puts on his shoes, and Rick begins to walk down. Morty tries the same, but forgot to turn them on.  
"SHIIIT—"  
[Cut to hospital (͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)]  
lI am not putting my father in a home! He just came back into my life, and you want to grab him and stuff him under a mattress like last month's Victoria's Secret?" Beth said, angrily putting her hands on her hips.  
"I told you I was ordering you something for Valentine's Day. More importantly, your father is a horrible influence on our son." Jerry snapped.  
"Everything cool in here, Beth?" Davin entered the room.  
"It's fine, Davin." Beth gives Davin a smile.  
"Okay, cool. You know, we did something great today. There's nothing more noble and free than the heart of a horse." Jerry closes the door on Davin.  
"Since we're fighting, if you ever have an affair with that guy, I will come to the hotel room and blow my brains out all over your naked bodies." Jerry said oddly cheerfully.  
"Look, I appreciate the stress you're under, but Morty was having trouble in school way before my dad moved in, and the only influence I can see Morty having is that, for the first time in his life, Rick has a REAL friend. Not those people who just cheat off his maths answers.." The phone starts ringing.  
Jerry sighs. "Well, maybe you're right."  
"Uh, yeah, maybe I am. I'm my father's daughter. I'm smart. Why do you think I'm a heart surgeon?" Beth picks up the phone.  
"Ahem, Horse heart surgeon." Jerry coughed.  
"Hello? Mrs. Smith? This is Principal Vagina, no relation. I wonder if you and Morty's father might be able to have a chat with me this afternoon?" Principal Vagina spoke into the phone.  
[Cut to Morty and Rick]  
"God, turn the shoes on, dumbass." Morty cursed himself and took out his portal gun and typed in some coordinates. "Rick, you're a smart kid right? Could you go here and get some serum for my-uRrp legs? Thanks." Morty shot a portal into the wall and handed the gun to Rick. Rick walked in and walked out with two serums. Morty injected them into his legs. "ah, that's better. thanks buddy. Now, wanna get these seeds?" Morty ruffled Ricks hair. "Sure thing!"  
Morty and rick collected a few seeds and Morty tried to open a portal home. "uh oh." Morty said dreadfully.  
"What's wrong, Morty?"  
"The-The portal gun.. It's got no charge left."  
"What?!" Rick accidentally dropped his seeds in shock.  
"It's as good as garbage, Rick. It's not gonna work anymore, Rick."  
"Oh, geez, Morty, that's not good. W-what are we gonna do? I-I have to be back at school right now. How are we gonna get back home?" Rick started panicking.  
"There's ways to get back home, Rick. It's just it's just gonna be a little bit of a hassle. We're gonna have to go through interdimensional customs, so you're gonna have to do me a real solid." Morty picked up the seeds Rick dropped.  
"Uh-oh." Rick grimaced.  
When we get to customs, I'm gonna need you to take these seeds into the bathroom, and I'm gonna need you to put them way up inside your butthole, Rick." Morty pointed up.  
"In my... ass?"  
"Put them way up inside there, as far as they can fit." Morty pointed even higher."  
"M-morty.. I really don't want to have to do that.."  
"Well, somebody's got to do it, Morty. Th-these seeds aren't gonna get through customs unless they're in someone's rectum, Rick."  
"Uuuh." Rick got a bit anxious  
"And they'll fall right out of mine. I've done this too many times, Rick. I mean, you're young. Y-y-you've got your whole life ahead of you, and your anal cavity is still taut, yet malleable. You got to do it for grandpa, Rick Y-uUrRp—you've got to put these seeds inside your ass.  
"Do i have to..." Groaned Rick.  
"Come on, Rick. Please, Rick. You have to do it, Rick." Pleaded Morty  
"Oh, man.."  
[ya'll know this scene, i don't wanna write it out for no reason lmao]  
[Cut to Intergalactic Customs]  
"The glarp zone is for flarping and unglarping only." The speaker announced.  
"So, I told him, "give me the blimfarx," you know? This-this guy he doesn't understand interstellar currency.  
It's, like, I'm trying to eat a flimflam like, that's what we eat on Girvonesk." Two aliens chatted  
Rick comes next to Morty in the line."I don't like it here, Rick. I can't abide bureaucracy. I don't like being told where to go and what to do. I consider it a violation. Did you get those seeds all the way up your butt?" Morty fumed.  
"Yeah, Morty. Let's just get this over with, okay? I mean, these things are pointy. They hurt." Rick pouted.  
"That means they're good ones. You're a good kid, Rick. Those mega seeds are super valuable to my work. You've been a huge help to me. I'm gonna be able to do a-  
(burps) all kind of things with them. It's gonna be great, Morty. A-uRrp-all kinds of science." Morty beamed.  
"Okay, next through." The security guard ushered Morty to the machine and stopped Rick. "Except you. You go over there."  
"Why does he have to go over there?" Morty questioned the guard.  
"Random check. He's got to go through the new machine."  
"What new-uUrRp-what new machine?  
"It's a new machine. It detects stuff all the way up your butt." The security guard explained  
"Run, Rick Run!" Morty grabs Rick and bolts for the exit.  
"oh shiiit!"  
"Red alert!" The main security guard yelled and a bunch of guards started chasing them.  
Rick and Morty ran until they were cornered but Rick activates the grappling shoes and runs up the wall with Morty. "Well done Rick! The student becomes the teacher." the aliens started chasing them again and they accidentally landed on an alien while running. They make their way to the portal computer. "I-I need to type in the coordinates to our home world, Rick. Cover me." Morty says while he tosses Rick a gun.  
"sweet!" Rick caught the gun and begin shooting the cops. "Aaaaah! My leg is shot off!" A guard screamed.  
"Glenn's bleeding to death! Someone call his wife and children!" The other guard announced.  
"Woof, overkill." Rick rolls his eyes and began to shoot the guards again. "This is amazing!" Rick squealed. "Q-quit having an orgasm, we-we got to get the hell out of here!" Morty grabbed Rick's wrist and pulled him through the portal.  
"Wow. Did you just come into the cafeteria through a portal?" Diane gushed.  
"Well you know, the flashy one was getting repaired." Rick laughed. "You're Rick, correct?"  
"Yep."Rick winked at Diane. "You can get his number later. Come on, Rick. We got to get out of here. You got to get those seeds out of your ass." Rick and Morty are stopped by Jerry, Beth, and Principal Vagina.  
"Oh, look, honey. It's our son with Albert Ein-douche." Jerry our his hands on his hips.  
"What?" Beth said, completely mortified.  
"I'm an angry father, not an improviser." Jerry tolled his eyes.  
"Oh, hi, Jerry. Oh, my goodness, Rick! What are you doing out of class? We talked about this. Your-your parents and I are very disappointed in-in this behavior... No? No takers?" Morty shrugged [cut to garage, where Beth and Jerry are packing up Morty's gadgets and devices] " Can you guys stop touching my stuff? Who knows if you t-touch something that gives you-uRrP aids?"  
Jerry quickly dropped one of Mortys boxes in disgust.  
"Dad, how could you make my son miss an entire semester of school? I mean, it's not like he's a hot girl. He can't just bail on his life and set up shop in someone else's." Beth whined  
"What what are you guys even doing with my stuff?" Morty raised a brow.  
"We're moving you to a nursing home."  
"A nursing home? What are what are you, nuts? I'm a genius. I build robots for fun." Morty scowled.  
"Well, now you can build baskets and watch Paul Newman movies on VHS and mentally scar the Boy Scouts every Christmas." Jerry said, now with a pair of gloves on picking up a box.  
"What does that mean?" Beth raised a brow.  
"It's personal." Jerry put a box in the van.  
"Dad, mom, come on. Morty just needed my help is all."  
"Rick, stay out of this. You are obviously not capable of judging these situations on your own."  
Morty chuckled. "Are you serious Jerry? That kid is gonna be even smarter than me when he's my age! He's meant for greatness! Not whatever t-they teaching in school." Morty took a sip from his flask.  
"what?" Beth and Jerry said in unison. "Oh, this is rich. Rick. t-tell your parents the square root of pi."  
"Oh, come on, Morty You know I can't." Rick put his hand in his pockets.  
"You can do it Rick. The square root of Pi!"  
"1.77245385... Whoa!"  
"What the hell?" Beth gasped.  
"Holy crap. He's right." Jerry looked up the answer on his phone.  
"Rick, tell your parents the first law of Th-Thermodynamics."  
"The increment in the internal energy of a system is equal to the increment of heat supplied to the system. Wow! I'm so smart!" Rick gasped.  
"But—" Jerry stammered.  
"I told the both of you school is stupid. It's not how you learn things. Rick's a gifted child. He has a special mind. That's why he's my little helper. He's like me. He's gonna be doing great science stuff later in his life. He's too smart for school. He needs to keep hanging out and helping me."  
"Jerry, I don't want whatever's happening here to stop." Beth glanced at Jerry.  
"No, I-I understand. Uh, maybe we overreacted. But he has to keep going to school." Jerry offered.  
"Okay, Jerry. You drive a hard bargain, but what am I supposed to do? Say no? You-you really wear the pants around here. I just want you to know, between us, from now on, it's gonna be clear communication."  
"Frank Palicky was frozen to death today!" Cried Summer.  
"No idea what you're talking about." Morty winked at Rick and then Summer leaves, crying.  
"Okay. Well, uh, Rick, it's your bedtime in an hour. Don't stay up all night again. This is good, though. This can work. I think we can be a family and now, Beth, if you'll have me, I would love to have you." Jerry said seductively.  
"You know what? Okay." Beth bit her lip and left the room with Jerry.  
"Holy cow, Morty. I didn't know hanging out with you was making me smarter." Rick beamed  
"Full disclosure, Rick it's not. You're already smart buut temporary superintelligence is just a side effect of the mega seeds dissolving in your rectal cavity."  
"Aw, man." Rick groaned.  
"Yeah, and once those seeds wear off, you're gonna lose most of your motor skills, and you're also gonna lose a significant amount of brain functionality for 72 hours, Rick." He pulled up his sleeves revealing three watches. "Starting right about now."  
"F-fuck you." Rick flips Morty off and then drops to the ground and starts moaning as he has a seizure.  
"I'm sorry, Rick. I had to give them up just to get your parents off my back, so now we're gonna have to go get more adventures.And then we're gonna go on even more adventures after that, Rick and you're gonna keep your mouth shut about it, Rick because the world is full of idiots that don't understand what's important, and they'll tear us apart, Rick but if you stick with me, I'm gonna accomplish great things, Rick, and you're gonna be part of them, and together, we're gonna run around, Rick. We're gonna do all kinds of wonderful things, Rick. Just you and me, Rick. The outside world is our enemy, Rick. We're the only friends we've got, Rick. It's just Morty and Rick! Morty and Rick and their adventures, Rick. Morty and Rick forever and forever. Rick's things. Me and Morty and Rick running around, and Morty and Rick time. All day long, forever. All a hundred days. Morty and Rick forever 100 times. Over and over, mortyandrickadventures.com. All 100 years. Every minute, mortyandrick.com.  
END

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comment down below which episode I should do with the roles reversed please <3


End file.
